The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last two decades. The penetration of mobile devices (also referred to as stations (STAs)) in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked STAs using a variety of communication protocols has increased in all areas of home and work life. Unfortunately, the vast explosion of mobile devices, in addition to the increase in usage of bandwidth-intensive applications may result in spectrum resources being highly taxed. To increase throughput, operators have continued to install an increasing number of access points (APs) for communications. In some circumstances, however, it may be impracticable to install additional APs, while in other circumstances it may be desirable to increase throughput to particular STAs through judicious selection of existing channel resources. The latter mechanism may have drawbacks, including the inability of the STA to maintain the desired bandwidth due to power consumption and interference.